


Tú, yo y ellos dos

by NoireRigel



Series: Between the sunlight and the moonlight (JJBekWeek) [7]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: ABO dynamics, AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Domesticity, Family, Fluff, JJBek Kids, JJbekweek, Love, M/M, Macherpuppy brought us here, More tags to be added, Mpreg, Sexual Content
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2018-12-20 09:41:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11918202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoireRigel/pseuds/NoireRigel
Summary: Eran lo más importante que tenía, por eso pensaba cuidarlos siempre. Pero mantener una familia de cuatro no es siempre lo más fácil...





	1. Premier

**Author's Note:**

> Día 8 de la JJBekWeek! Domesticity / Free  
> Este primer cap es solo para contextualizar.

Se suponía que a los 18 años, descubriría cual era su rol en la vida. Y no es que le importara mucho, pues desde los 16 años tuvo claro que la vida no era justa. El patinaje le ayudaba a dejar de lado sus preocupaciones personales, pero eso no eliminaba el hecho de que en el plano sentimental estaba completa y totalmente arruinado, pues la única persona por la que sentía mariposas, literales, en el estómago, estaba comprometida con alguien más.

Jean-Jacques Leroy, el autodenominado rey canadiense, el chico de la sonrisa más brillante que había visto, se convertiría en el alfa de esa chica que era su novia al menos de palabra, según decía. Eran la pareja ideal. Y para él no había espacio dentro de ese mundo fantástico, así que enterró todos sus deseos tan al fondo como le permitió su voluntad.

Lo que no se esperó fue que en medio del cumpleaños número 18 de ese chico, la vida se volviera terriblemente irónica. Pues cuando planeaban celebrar su paso al mundo de los adultos como un alfa más, el chico demostró ser un omega y en medio de un gran alboroto tuvieron que ayudarle con medicamentos a pasar su primer celo.

La noticia recorrió el mundo, y Otabek nunca pudo olvidar el olor que sintió esa velada. Era sin duda el aroma más delicioso que había sentido y tuvo que retirarse junto con el resto de invitados de la casa de los Leroy ese día. ¿Podía permitirse tener esperanzas? Con apenas 17 años, no todavía. Por su propia complexión estaba seguro de que se convertiría también en un omega y no existía la unión entre dos omegas, así que no importaba como, sus sentimientos tenían que morir antes de que dolieran más.

Fue difícil, por supuesto, pues ver al chico sufrir sin poder darle consuelo le dolía. Pero se aseguró de mantenerse cerca, como un silencioso hombro amigo, mientras escuchaba las desgracias que significaban para el mayor el ser ahora un omega y que su cuerpo no lo acompañara con lo que dictaba la naturaleza que era.

Porque se suponía que los omegas tenían cuerpos más delicados, jamás eran tan altos y mucho menos de musculatura tan formada, pero JJ era perfecto y no se daba cuenta. Y él no era capaz de decírselo pues no quería herir sus ya dañados sentimientos, culpa de algunos cuantos idiotas alfas que con el tiempo le demostraron ese rechazo visual que sentían por su presencia a pesar de que Otabek seguía creyendo que Jean olía mejor que cualquier aroma en el mundo.

Su cumpleaños fue mucho menos pomposo, lo fue a pasar con su familia. La sorpresa vino cuando el dolor terrible se tomó de su cuerpo por los primeros días, hasta que su anatomía se acostumbró a sus nuevas características. No tan solo sus músculos crecieron, también aumentó su fuerza, su cuerpo se volvió unos centímetros más alto y para perplejidad de sus familiares, resultó ser un alfa.

Tal vez la vida no era tan terrible. Se dijo cuando volvía hacia Canadá para seguir con su entrenamiento. Pero los medios informaron de su cambio antes de que pudiera llegar a comentarlo directamente con su amigo y le costó varios días poder volver a hablar con él sin que el chico le llorara por la suerte que tenía de haber resultado ser un alfa y lo triste que era su propia vida ahora que era omega.

Altin quería decirle. Realmente. Pero no había forma. Su emoción se equiparaba con su nerviosismo en este asunto en particular y aunque ahora sabía que tenía una oportunidad, aunque fuera mínima, también sabía que ese chico no lo veía como algo más que un amigo y eso dolía. Aún cuando podían conversar tranquilamente, el tema siempre salía a flote, como ese día.

–¿No tienes omegas que cazar? Ve y diviértete… –murmuró con las mejillas infladas una vez terminaron la partida del videojuego.

Beka dio un largo suspiro y se acomodó mejor en el asiento, mirando al mayor. ¿Cuando entendería que él era la razón por la que no podía ni quería mirar a alguien más? Bueno, tampoco es que se hubiera esforzado mucho en decírselo.

–Ya tengo uno en la mira… –le confesó y se quedó mirándolo fijo, tal vez ese era el día en que podría decírselo o mejor aún, JJ lo entendería sin muchas palabras.  
–¿Ah sí? Entonces, ¿Por qué no vas a buscarlo? –no, no tenía tanta suerte. Ese chico tenía la cabeza más dura de todo el país.  
–No sé cómo acercarme a alguien que es tan… alegre y comunicativo –dijo tanteando el terreno con la respuesta.  
–¿Es broma? Así como te acercas a mí pues, yo soy alegre y comunicativo.

Otabek quería darse un golpe en la frente, y tal vez uno en la pared. La lentitud del joven era extenuante y aún así, lo quería. Así que exhaló con pesadez. Al menos ya no estaba balbuceando sobre lo horrible que era ser un omega.

–Sí, lo eres. Entonces… ¿Cómo me acerco a alguien así? –preguntó esperando que el canadiense siguiera hablando.  
–Pues… ¡Es fácil! –JJ soltó el control del video y se giró hacia su amigo–. Tienes que decirle lo bonito que es… Mhm… Tocarle de vez en cuando las manos –fue haciendo como decía, rozando solo con las yemas el dorso de la mano del menor–. Lo miras fijamente… ¡Y le dices lo que sientes!

Realmente, realmente la vida era difícil. Otabek no supo en qué punto perdió el control de sus expresiones pero podía sentir su rostro sonrojándose y aunque quería apartar la vista de esos ojos que lo miraban sin entender, no fue capaz.

La risa de Jean lo sacó de su ensimismamiento.

–Tienes que practicar, Beka… Solo tienes que confiar en tí mismo –le dijo el joven y Altin no supo si era una cruel broma o qué. Era demasiado lento.  
–Podría… Podría hacerlo contigo –comentó en voz baja.  
–¡Claro! Practica con confianza.

Allí estaba otra vez esa sonrisa. La que quería ver siempre en el rostro del canadiense. No esa expresión triste y perdida, ni tampoco la de ojos llorosos cuando la vida se ponía difícil. ¿Que clase de milagro necesitaba para estar en el radar de la persona que quería como una real posibilidad? Lo tomó de las manos, aunque se sentía nervioso a morir.

–Jean… Me gustaría conocerte más. Hablar contigo… ¿Salir a comer un helado? O bueno, si no te gusta el helado podemos ir por… –trató de continuar pero sentía todo su rostro rojo y era absolutamente imposible destrabar su lengua.

Para su sorpresa sintió el temblor en las manos ajenas y tuvo la visión clara y maravillosa de esa piel tomando color rosado en el rostro de su compañero. ¿Se lo había dicho? ¿En serio? Todavía no se creía su propio valor, pero Jean no le estaba respondiendo.

–¿Jean…?  
–Beka...¿Eso lo decías en serio...? A... A mi me gusta el helado... ¿Sabes qué? Ol-olvídalo, mejor no me respondas, por favor, somos amigos, no quiero que se ponga raro y que no me quieras hablar después y –le vio cubrirse el rostro con ambas manos, pero todavía atisbaba el color en esas mejillas.

¿Qué se suponía que hiciera en ese momento?

–Pero… Yo quiero responderte. A mí me gusta el helado también. Era en serio, ¿Quieres ir por uno? Jean… Mírame… –pidió y aunque sintió sus manos temblar fue capaz de quitarle las suyas de la cara para poder observarlo de frente–. Lo decía muy en serio… De querer salir contigo y de que me gusta el helado…

No supo cual de los dos se sintió más avergonzado ese día. Pero sin duda valió la pena, pues cuando lograron calmarse si fueron por un helado. Y volvieron a ir los siguientes días. Incluso durante el invierno, en los días de lluvia.

Hasta que comenzaron a tomarse las manos en público y hacer otras cosas en privado. Y un día se sintió lo suficientemente valiente para preguntarle si quería ser su novio y el canadiense aceptó sin dudarlo llenándole la boca de besos luego de eso.

Tal vez la vida no había estado tan equivocada cuando determinó lo que serían en el futuro, eso pensó mientras apretaba la pequeña caja en su mano, esperando por el chico que terminaba de arreglarse para la cena de aniversario que iban a tener ese día. Lo llevaría a su heladería favorita luego de cenar y entonces, entonces se lo preguntaría al fin y estaba seguro de que el otro lloraría. Pero mientras fueran lágrimas de felicidad, se iba a sentir orgulloso de poder provocarlas. Solo necesitaba valor una vez más, igual que la primera vez. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Muchas gracias por leer si llegaste hasta acá!! 
> 
> Este AU me emociona gracias a un fanart de macherpuppy (Tumblr) y con QueenOfAshes terminamos decidiendo los nombres de los hijos (?) a los que espero que pronto puedan conocer!


	2. Nid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de que Jean le dijera que sí a su petición de matrimonio, habían decidido comunicarlo a sus familias, desde ambos lados habían estado más que felices con la decisión de parte de los jóvenes y en unos meses más se unirían por ese vínculo tan importante. Planificar la boda con tiempo, además de buscar el lugar donde vivirían, fue divertido... Y Otabek, a veces, no estaba seguro de si podía creer lo mucho que la vida les sonreía.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADV Extra: Ciertas escenas no aptas para menores, + mención a "la marca" del universo ABO. ¡Y mucho, mucho amor!

La vida les sonreía, luego de que Jean le dijera que sí a su petición de matrimonio, habían decidido comunicarlo a sus familias, desde ambos lados habían estado más que felices con la decisión de parte de los jóvenes y en unos meses más se unirían por ese vínculo tan importante. El dinero no iba a ser problema, ambos provenían de familias acomodadas y además, trabajaban. Así que planificar la boda con tiempo, además de buscar el lugar donde vivirían, fue incluso divertido.

 

No porque Otabek realmente entendiera lo que estaban haciendo, pero le agradaba ver a Jean-Jacques tan animado escogiendo los colores que usarían, las flores, los cubiertos, le había ayudado también a seleccionar la comida y Altin le tenía como sorpresa unos pasajes que le había comprado su padre como regalo para que se fueran a un lugar paradisíaco como Luna de Miel. La casa que habían escogido para vivir después de casados ya estaba decidida y estaban comenzando a pagarla, los papeles necesitaban firmarlos pero ya era un hecho que en algún momento se mudarían. 

 

La familia de Jean-Jacques era una familia unida y conservadora, desde que supieron que el chico era un omega, se habían preparado para dos posibles escenarios. Uno donde él terminaba probablemente solo u otro donde encontraba a alguien que realmente lo quisiera, las demás opciones no las tuvieron en cuenta, y estuvieron felices cuando supieron que Otabek sería quien cuidaría de su hijo, dándoles su apoyo y bendición.

 

Desde hace tiempo ya, el contacto físico entre ellos se había hecho notorio, pero jamás concretaban algo que dañara o marcara al omega, de hecho, era Altin el que solía recibir al otro que todavía no estaba mentalmente dispuesto a aceptar su condición. Pero el kazajo lo amaba, quería que estuviera cómodo y eso significaba que si Jean no se sentía preparado todavía para darle espacio entre sus piernas, si él no quería, entonces no le importaba dejar de lado sus propios deseos con tal de no forzar las cosas. 

 

Su mayor deseo era estar con él, verlo feliz y hacerlo feliz. Y podía sentirse amado también por el canadiense por la forma en la que el joven cuidaba de él, por cómo lo miraba cuando estaban a solas. No sentía que hubieran dudas en su relación así que por eso tomaban las precauciones necesarias para no arruinarlo todo. Por ejemplo, cuando llegaba la época de celo del canadiense, se mantenían apartados para no cometer errores, la familia de JJ era la que se encargaba de cuidarlo esos días, así que Altin sabía que estaba siempre en buenas manos y no en peligro.  

 

Y la boda se acercaba, los preparativos tomaron varias semanas y tiempo, incluso en medio de las competencias. Entre toda esa emoción y tanto alboroto, cuando quedaba solo un mes para la boda, JJ decidió que necesitaban salir unos días de viaje, después de que terminara la temporada de patinaje. Uno de los hermanos mayores de Leroy los auspició para pasar unos días a solas, y sus padres no se negaron a que los novios tuvieran un tiempo de tranquilidad antes de la tormenta que sería comenzar una vida juntos. 

 

Se habían conseguido una lugar hermoso, cerca de un lago. Se respiraba el aire limpio y también la paz. El ambiente era placentero a pesar del frío y habían pasado las primeras dos tardes cerca de la chimenea bebiendo chocolate caliente y besándose cerca del fuego. Pero tal vez habían calculado mal la cantidad de madera que necesitaban para calefaccionar toda esa casa, y Otabek se ofreció para ir a buscar más al tercer día. 

 

–No te vayas… –pidió JJ, tomándolo del abrigo que se había puesto para robarle otro beso. 

–Jean… No dejaré que te enfermes antes de nuestra boda, ¿Está bien? Volveré pronto –le aseguró y le correspondió al beso con gusto, abrazándolo de la cintura. 

–Está bien, pero tienes que regresar pronto, muy pronto, Beka –le dijo y le dio un cariñoso abrazo, recargando la frente contra la contraria.

–Jean, estás más tibio que de costumbre, espero que no haya sido por tu idea de bañarnos en el lago ayer por la mañana ¿Te estás resfriando? En serio, necesito que te cuides –su mano rozó la frente ajena y luego sus mejillas, y aunque intentó compararlo con su propia temperatura no supo determinar si era lo normal. 

–¡Estoy bien! Solo... No te tardes mucho. 

 

Altin asintió ante las peticiones de quien quería más que a su vida, y luego de darle otro beso, salió para ir a buscar más leña. El chico lo despidió con una sonrisa antes de cerrar la puerta y el kazajo se preguntó a sí mismo si era posible sentirse tan feliz durante tanto tiempo. No quería arruinar su ánimo con malos pensamientos así que se enfocó en hacer todo lo necesario para conseguir suficiente leña para los días que venían. 

 

Cuando regresó, tenía hambre y sed, Leroy no lo estaba esperando en la sala, seguro se encontraba en alguna de las habitaciones, pero le había dejado un sándwich en la cocina y algo de beber, a lo que el kazajo no se negó y consumió rápidamente antes de quitarse el abrigo y colgarlo. Fue entonces que sintió con más claridad algo que le llamó la atención. 

 

–¿Jean? ¿Estuviste cocinando algún postre? –preguntó en voz alta tratando de descubrir el origen del dulce aroma que estaba comenzando a llenarle la nariz. 

 

Era extraño, porque el olor se le hacía familiar. Miró a todos lados en la cocina pero a pesar de que creyó en un principio que sería algo que estaría en el horno, no lo encontró. Así que prefirió ir a buscar a Leroy para que le explicara. La chimenea estaba apagada como era de esperarse, la encendería después, aunque su concentración parecía escasa mientras caminaba y el aroma se volvía más fuerte. 

 

La comprensión lo golpeó cuando notó la puerta de la que venía la fragancia. Apretó los puños tratando de respirar normal, esto no era bueno, nada bueno. Solo una vez había sentido ese aroma y ahora era mucho peor, o mucho mejor, dependiendo de la perspectiva. Años habían pasado antes de volver a sentirlo de nuevo y su corazón se estaba acelerando sin permiso al igual que la sangre que corría por sus venas. 

 

–Jean… –lo llamó con voz estrangulada por sus preocupaciones, y abrió la puerta lento. 

 

La sensación fue mucho más intensa allí dentro. Y la presión en su cuerpo creció en puntos donde no debía. Sobre la cama que iban a compartir todos los días, había un desastre que reconoció como su propia ropa. ¿Por qué todo el contenido de su maleta estaba sobre el colchón? ¿Por qué Jean estaba allí encima? Al parecer durmiendo, aunque podía apreciar como esas interminables piernas se movían lento mientras el hombre mantenía los ojos cerrados. ¿Calor? Era posible, pues vestía una camisa, una de las de Otabek, y al parecer solamente eso pues cuando cambió de posición, le permitió atisbar parte de su redondo trasero, desnudo.  

 

–Jean… ¿A quién tengo que llamar? –su boca se trabó cuando sintió su propia respiración haciéndose más pesada. Era como si el calor del cuerpo que tenía a dos metros de distancia lo estuviera llamando. 

–¿Beka? Beka… Ven… –pidió el mayor abriendo al fin los ojos y sonriéndole con las mejillas rojas mientras le extendía una mano. 

–N-no. No creo que sea bueno que yo… Jean, no me puedo controlar bien si estás así… Debería llamar a tus padres –trató de recomponer su expresión y dio un paso atrás aunque todo lo que quería estaba justo frente a él. 

–No… Tienes que venir –exigió otra vez el chico en la cama, acomodándose de espaldas con las piernas abiertas de una forma que a Otabek le hubiese gustado llamar ilegal. 

–Jean, estás… Es tu celo, ¿Cierto? No puedo estar aquí… Entiéndelo… Debiste fijarte en la fecha, llamaré a tu madre y… 

–Entiéndelo tú… Quería que estuviéramos aquí… Solos. 

 

Todo tuvo sentido en ese momento. Él le había dicho a JJ que tal vez no era bueno salir poco tiempo antes de la boda pero el joven había insistido mucho. Lo que no entendía era como debía tomar toda esa información, o bien qué tenía que hacer ahora que al fin comenzaba a captar lo que había pasado por la mente de su pareja. 

 

–Otabek… Por favor… Te necesito, ahora –esa voz que sonaba realmente anhelante lo tenía mareado, tanto o más que la vista y el aroma que parecía aplastarlo dentro de esa habitación y que provenía directamente del chico. 

–Jean… Yo…

–Por favor… 

 

Tenía autocontrol, pero esto era demasiado. Finalmente se rindió y sus pasos llegaron al borde de la cama mientras veía como el otro intentaba sonreírle a pesar de que seguramente estaba sufriendo con la fiebre. 

 

–Te dije que trajeras mucha ropa, estoy feliz de que me hicieras caso… –murmuró el canadiense mientras frotaba la mejilla contra una de sus camisetas. 

–Jean, no entiendo… –susurró y su mano tembló antes de tocar la mano de quien lo estaba llamando de esa forma. 

–¿Qué no entiendes? Q-quiero ser completamente tuyo, Beka… 

 

El menor no pudo decir mucho más, asintió y atraído por ese cuerpo que lo tentaba más de lo normal, se fue quitando todas las prendas de ropa hasta quedar desnudo mostrando que ya estaba casi completamente firme. JJ lo miraba y se mordía el labio mientras palmeaba la cama invitándolo a subir. 

 

–¿Condones? –preguntó Otabek. 

–En el cajón –señaló el canadiense esperándolo ansioso. 

 

Se sabía aceptado por los padres de JJ, pero aunque habían hablado de tener niños la conversación nunca había llegado a una conclusión y no quería incomodar al otro. No tardó en encontrar los condones y su garganta se sintió seca. Saber lo que iban a hacer lo tenía con la ansiedad a mil. ¿Realmente iba a suceder? ¿Luego de todo ese tiempo? 

 

–¿Lub… Lubricante? –preguntó tratando de buscar algo más en el cajón además de los condones pero no lo encontró. 

–Beka, ven… No lo necesito, ¿Ves? –explicó el mayor y con su flexibilidad de siempre se abrió ampliamente para dejarle a la vista algo inesperado.

 

Tal vez debería haber estudiado más sobre los omegas, tal vez debería haber estado más preparado, pero se sentía como un primerizo y cuando notó que la entrada de su pareja parecía estar secretando algo su mano se acercó para tocar haciendo que el chico sobre la cama temblara con el mínimo roce. Esa mano se la llevó a los labios y entendió de dónde había provenido ese aroma. Olía tan bien, sabía tan bien. 

 

Sin decir ni una palabra se acomodó sobre la cama apoyando las manos en la cara interna de los muslos de su novio, y desde allí lo sostuvo mientras su lengua buscaba más de ese enviciante sabor que pronto le hizo sentir ya completamente preparado para invadirlo incluso si apenas lo estaba probando con la boca, mientras el canadiense suspiraba ruidosamente con cada nuevo contacto que tenían. 

 

Había esperado tanto tiempo por ese momento, incluso creyó que nunca llegaría, así que emocionado como estaba y con el calor que también sentía, fue su lengua la primera que traspasó la entrada a la que no había tenido permiso hasta ese día y el gemido que le regaló Jean-Jacques le hizo entender por qué había escogido un lugar tan alejado para pasar unas simples vacaciones. La aumentada sensibilidad que tenía el otro en esos momentos le impresionaba y le hacía añorar más y más el poseerlo. 

 

Perdido en esos pensamientos no contó el tiempo que pasó sorbiendo y recorriendo con la lengua esa cavidad mientras sus manos apretaban los muslos del hombre que se retorcía bajo su tacto, jadeando fuerte hasta que soltó un gemido más intenso mientras su erección manchaba la camisa que había tomado prestada en primer lugar. 

 

–Jean… ¿Quieres marcar toda mi ropa? –preguntó sin poder evitar sonar divertido, relamiéndose la boca mientras veía al chico que intentaba cerrar las piernas ahora, cosa que no podía permitir, quería que se dejara llevar por el placer que él le daría. 

–Mon cher… Por favor… Necesito más… –rogó el mayor y llevó sus manos a tocar las muñecas de quien no le dejaba moverse mucho. 

–¿Si? Dime qué necesitas, Jean… 

 

Recibió algo que sonó como un gruñido a modo de respuesta y eso le hizo dejar escapar algo parecido a una risa por unos segundos, solía mostrarse como una persona seria pero con su Jean era diferente. Con él los días brillaban más, y quería que lo entendiera, quería que sintieran lo mismo. Pero allí lo tenía, pidiendo por él y haciendo un mohín con los labios a modo de berrinche. 

 

–Jean, no pongas esa cara… –pidió y le acomodó una de las piernas levantándola para que la ubicara contra su torso mientras él acortaba la distancia de su miembro que ya estaba cansado también de esperar. 

–Pongo esta cara porque no me quieres… Te necesito y me haces esperar y esperar y…. y… Ahhh.... –el dulce gemido que emitió llenó tanto los oídos como el corazón de Otabek que lo miró con todo el amor que sentía por él mientras entraba por primera vez en ese lugar secreto que tanto había querido conocer. 

–¿Yo no te quiero? Yo te amo, Jean… Y quiero que disfrutes esto tanto como yo –le dijo en un murmullo y se fue inclinando sobre el mayor aplastando la pierna que tenía entre ellos mientras el chico soltaba quejidos por la intromisión.

 

A pesar de estar preparado, por ser la primera vez, la sensación de ser llenado de esa forma tenía mareado a su compañero. El canadiense se cubrió el rostro con las manos mientras intentaba acostumbrarse a esa sensación que parecía tensarle todo el cuerpo. Se suponía que se sentía bien pero era tan incómodo, que no podía asegurar si le gustaba o no. 

 

–Jean… Jean… Mírame, ¿Sí? Quiero ver tu cara mientras estoy dentro –pidió y con una mano le tomó una de las muñecas al chico para dejarle a la vista su rostro.

 

Ambos estaban sonrojados y los ojos azules parecían humedecidos en los bordes. Otabek se quedó quieto y le acarició la mejilla, todavía le quedaba un pequeño pero necesario tramo por recorrer, sin embargo no quería ser rudo con quien le estaba regalando ese momento. 

 

–Pervertido… –bufó el canadiense.

–Es lo mismo que sueles hacer cuando te metes dentro mío, ¿No? –preguntó y avanzó un centímetro más notando la expresión asustada del otro. 

–N-no es lo mismo… –intentó defenderse con palabras pero estas murieron cuando con un gemido más largo tuvo al fin toda la extensión del kazajo dentro. 

–¿Mon cher? Respira… Te acostumbrarás dentro de poco, no necesitas estar tan tenso. Por favor, hazlo por mí –trató de calmarlo Otabek asegurándose de no mover mucho la cadera mientras alcanzaba con los labios la boca de su novio. 

 

El beso fue lento pero profundo, la conexión entre ellos era imposible de negar, si no fuera por la pierna que había ubicado allí en medio estaba seguro de que podría sentir el corazón de Leroy latiendo a la par que el suyo, pero la tentación de probarlo de ese modo había podido con él. Repartió sin más demora varias caricias sobre la piel ajena. Sobre esa pierna que tenía a su disposición, sobre su torso y sobre el rostro del chico que poco a poco fue recuperando su sonrisa hasta que lo notó tan radiante como la luz que era en su vida. 

 

–Te amo, Beka… Quiero que cuides de mí desde ahora… –las palabras que salieron de la boca del canadiense le hicieron mirarlo con sorpresa unos segundos y luego logró sonreírle también, emocionado por estar así con él. 

–Te cuidaré siempre, es una promesa. 

 

No pasó mucho tiempo más hasta que Jean-Jacques movió ligeramente la cadera, dándole permiso para comenzar también a moverse. Ir y venir dentro de él fue más sencillo cuando ya lo tuvo acostumbrado, la lubricación natural hacía que cada penetración fuera profunda y con ritmo, ambos jadeaban y gemían a la par en ciertos momentos y se aseguró de tomarlo de las manos cuando supo que se vendría dentro de él. Esperaba que el condón resistiera pues la fuerza con la que disparó su semilla le hizo quedar sin aliento. 

 

La sensación sin duda fue mejor que todo lo que había podido imaginar o soñar, y al final de ese día y de los que vinieron, perdió la cuenta de las veces que lo traspasó por completo haciéndolo gritar su nombre mientras él gemía el suyo. No descansaron hasta que ambos se durmieron la primera noche y luego tuvieron que comer un poco antes de volver a hacerlo, no quería que el chico se desvaneciera en sus brazos de hambre, solo de placer. 

 

Su ropa quedó hecha un desastre y aunque no lo entendía bien, sabía que el otro estaba cómodo por tener el aroma de su alfa rodeándolo en todo momento. El momento de marcarlo llegó sin violencia, JJ no se resistió aunque la mordida fue mucho más fuerte que una normal y cuando estuvo listo aunque la marca era demasiado notoria y parecía bañada en dolor, Otabek la sintió como una señal más de que su unión sería completa, si es que se podían unir más de lo que estaban en esos momentos.

 

La boda fue cansadora días después, pero hermosa, JJ fue el que lloró de manera más notoria y a él se le escaparon algunas lágrimas que trató de disimular mientras se despedían de sus familiares, todos deseándoles la mayor felicidad en el mundo antes de que los chicos se fueran de viaje a su luna de miel, los días pasaron más rápido de lo que le hubiera gustado, pero todo lo disfrutó incluso los pequeños contratiempos que tuvieron y que le servirían de anécdotas para los años que vendrían.

 

La vida juntos que sería ahora parte normal de su rutina, inició en el momento en que Jean metió la llave en la cerradura de la casa que compartirían. El lugar se veía tan limpio y ordenado que parecía que no tenía dueño, pero sabía que era de ellos dos, y que allí era donde podrían estar muchos años, juntos. 

 

–¿Jean? –lo llamó al ver que el otro se había quedado quieto y callado, dos cosas extrañas, allí en la puerta de lo que sería una nueva etapa. 

–Señor Altin-Leroy… Antes de iniciar esta vida, quiero que quede algo claro… –explicó JJ sonando más serio que de costumbre. 

–¿Eh? Claro, señor Altin-Leroy… Tú dime –asintió alzando una ceja sin entender–. ¡Jean! ¡¿Qué haces?!

 

Se espantó cuando la mano de JJ se tomó directamente de su trasero mientras lo acorralaba contra el marco de la puerta, no porque no disfrutara de la sensación sino por lo sorpresivo e inadecuado que era, estando allí todavía a vista de los posibles vecinos. El que era más alto de los dos se inclinó pegando su frente a quien amaba y le sonrió de lado a lado sin dejar de acariciarlo. 

 

–Puede que te haya dejado tomarme muchas veces estos días… Pero tu trasero sigue siendo mío y voy a querer tomarlo también, de vez en cuando –habló al fin el mayor. 

–Jean, por favor… Creí que era algo serio –bufó el kazajo y se le escapó una ligera risa, casi olvidaba que su novio… No, su esposo, no tenía remedio. 

–Estoy siendo muy serio –aseguró y le tomó los labios unos segundos. 

–Afff… Señor Altin-Leroy… Para su información, todo mi cuerpo ha sido suyo desde hace mucho tiempo, y lo seguirá siendo –le dijo por si todavía no lo tenía claro y se relamió los labios mientras lo abrazaba de la espalda para anular la distancia entre ellos.  

–Así me gusta, Beka… 

 

¿Ya había dicho que quería cuidarlo por siempre? No dudó en corresponder el beso que el otro inició y pronto tuvieron que entrar y cerrar la puerta para continuar sin posibles ojos que los vieran de lejos. Se suponía que tenían que dar al menos una buena impresión inicial en ese barrio familiar que habían escogido, era lo básico para la buena convivencia. Pero mientras estuvieran juntos, mientras se tuvieran uno al otro, Otabek estaba seguro de que estarían bien. Tan bien que no sabía cómo contener en su pecho la calidez que le generaban las múltiples emociones que sentía desde que tenía al otro hombre en su vida. 

 

La vida que ahora al fin, compartían.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola de nuevo! 
> 
> Volver a recordar que este fic contendrá el tema del MPreg pero no detallado. Solo será para uso posterior de la historia, es decir, no daré detalles futuros del proceso, ni me detendré a verificar físicamente si es posible, solo sucederá y será con un fin, que es realmente el sentido general de esta historia: las vivencias domésticas de estos dos en un mundo donde si pueden formar una familia. Por lo mismo, todas estas situaciones del inicio están sucediendo con grandes saltos de tiempo, pues solo preparo el contexto para lo que se vendrá después. 
> 
> Muchas gracias por leer!!! 
> 
> Saludos y Felices Fiestas!


	3. Naissance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Luego de dos años de matrimonio, aprendiendo el arte de vivir juntos, la pareda recibe la noticia que cambiaría sus vidas para siempre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ADV: Este capítulo contiene las menciones directas al MPREG, no fui detallista sobre el asunto, solo en lo esencial, pues como dije alguna vez, lo estoy usando solo como el medio a un fin: Que la OTP tenga familia, de su propia sangre.

Los primeros dos años de matrimonio comenzaron llenos de felicidad, no exentos de problemas, pero los fueron superando uno a uno. Era tan diferente ser novio de alguien y verlo a ciertas horas, que vivir con él a tiempo completo. Saber que ambos mantenían esa casa, que estaban solos a pesar del apoyo de su familia, todo era un cambio gigante en sus estilos de vida. Jean-Jacques solía madrugar todos los días y a Otabek le costaba levantarse, a uno le gustaba ir cambiando de desayuno y el otro estaba acostumbrado a comer todos los días, sagradamente, lo mismo. Uno tenía cierta manía por la limpieza, otro era un poco más desordenado, ciertamente habían cosas en las que combinaban, pero en varios puntos no estaban de acuerdo. 

 

Definir quien cocinaba, quien hacía las compras, quien limpiaba, quien arreglaba los artefactos cuando comenzaban a fallar. Y los desacuerdos siempre presentes, esos que a pesar de lo mucho que se querían, no podían guardarse en silencio. Las primeras discusiones que terminaron en gritos y otras tantas en llanto, porque uno era demasiado emocional y al otro le costaba expresar sus emociones. Todo parecía una aventura que Otabek a veces no estaba seguro de si lograrían terminar con éxito. 

 

Pero, sí tenía claro que se esforzaría hasta el último día de sus vidas, pues no tenía en mente separarse del regalo que le había dado el destino. Sus horarios muchas veces no coincidían bien pero cada vez que podían, se repetían en palabras y en actos, lo mucho que se amaban. Y fue ese amor el que los mantuvo unidos cuando los tiempos dejaron de ser solo felicidad y la realidad los llamó a tierra. 

 

No eran el matrimonio perfecto, pero Otabek creía firmemente que estaban hechos el uno para el otro, y aunque tal vez olvidaba decirlo en voz alta, en momentos como ese, cuando miraba a Jean-Jacques dormitando en su hombro en el salón de la sala, sabía que las decisiones que habían tomado en el camino eran las correctas. Habían hablado luego de una visita familiar sobre la posibilidad de extender la familia, y aunque ambos mostraron preocupación y algo de recelo sobre el asunto a corto plazo, sí estaban seguros de que el momento llegaría y que querían formar una familia, por lo que siguieron compartiendo en la intimidad del mismo modo que hacían siempre, ya acostumbrados a ir cambiando de roles.  

 

Unos días después, terminaron ambos en una fiesta de la que tuvieron que irse antes de tiempo. El alcohol había hecho de las suyas en los dos y sin considerar las fechas del mes, tuvieron una sesión acalorada en la cama matrimonial cuando llegaron esa noche a casa. Otabek no recordaba bien como había comenzado, ni como había terminado, pero al día siguiente cuando ambos parecían extenuados y sedientos, se rieron de las locuras que todavía eran capaces de hacer. Eran una pareja joven después de todo. 

 

Los entrenamientos continuaron con el paso de los meses, preparándose para la siguiente temporada. Practicaban en la misma ciudad aunque con diferentes entrenadores y por lo mismo en distintas pistas. El entrenador de Otabek había tenido que ausentarse unos días por temas familiares, por lo que el kazajo realizaba una sesión diaria más corta de lo normal antes de ir a buscar a Jean a la pista donde trabajaba con sus padres.

 

No era un secreto que ambos admiraban las diferentes habilidades del otro cuando se trataba de estar sobre el hielo. Así que Altin se sentó en una de las gradas a mirar con una expresión tranquila como su esposo recorría la pista bajo las órdenes de Nathalie que le llamaba la atención, de vez en cuando, desde el borde del escenario helado donde tanto JJ como otros estaban preparándose físicamente. 

 

Conocía esa rutina por lo que la siguió mentalmente, y su cuerpo se tensó de manera natural cuando llegó el momento de hacer uno de los saltos. Era de sentido común preocuparse de los riesgos, pero últimamente se sentía más protector de lo normal, y casi se le desencajó la mandíbula cuando vio que su desasosiego se volvía realidad. Jean-Jacques no había podido clavar el salto y había caído duro en el hielo antes de forzarse a levantarse de nuevo.

 

Lo siguiente fue cosa de segundos, que se grabaron en su cabeza como si fueran una película de terror o una pesadilla. Sin hacer caso de las indicaciones de su madre, JJ lo intentó de nuevo y volvió a fallar, solo que la tercera vez que trató de levantarse en el aire, antes de que pudiera levantar sus pies del suelo, su cuerpo se desplomó con un golpe seco en el centro de la pista, y no se volvió a levantar… 

  
  


El pánico y los gritos se apoderaron de la familia completa y de él mismo. Correr hacia la pista había sido cosa de agilidad y aunque tal vez no debería haberlo levantado tan rápido, no importó pues necesitaba sostenerlo en sus brazos. Siguiendo las indicaciones de Nathalie, Alain los llevó a los tres en coche en dirección a la clínica más cercana mientras Otabek cargaba todavía al canadiense que no abría los ojos por más que lo llamaran. 

 

Los estudios tomaron más tiempo del que era sano para su corazón, y aunque sabía que caminar de un lado a otro en ese pasillo de la clínica no le hacía bien a nadie, no podía quedarse quieto hasta que apareció el médico preguntando por la familia del patinador. 

 

–¿Ya despertó? ¿Cómo está? Soy su esposo –dijo Otabek esperando con expresión seria a que le dijeran que era lo que tenía su Jean y qué tenían que hacer para arreglarlo. 

–Se encuentra estable en estos momentos, necesitamos que se quede para los resultados de todos los estudios y terminar de recibir el suero –explicó el médico mientras miraba el expediente antes de ver a los tres adultos que lo miraban con expresión preocupada. 

–¿Y? ¿Qué tiene? ¿No hay un diagnóstico inicial? ¿Algo? –preguntó esta vez Nathalie, seguramente tan alterada como Otabek, solo que ella lo demostraba más. 

–Lo estamos tratando por un cuadro anémico, pero es completamente normal para alguien en su estado –respondió el experto y cuando notó que los otros no reaccionaban de la manera esperada, entendió la situación y se aclaró la garganta–. Señor Altin-Leroy, felicitaciones, su esposo se encuentra embarazado… Dada la situación y los meses que tiene, sería conveniente que… 

 

El mundo se apagó para Otabek por unos segundos. Tuvieron que sostenerlo y obligarlo a sentarse por la repentina descompensación. No era capaz de decir palabra alguna luego de escuchar la noticia. La verdad era que no sabía cómo sentirse, y estaba completamente aterrado. Más que por sí mismo, por Jean-Jacques, así que lo único que logró decir, luego de que le hicieran reaccionar, fue solicitar que si todavía no le decían al chico, lo hicieran mientras estuviera él presente. 

 

Su petición fue aceptada, y lo llevaron a la habitación donde se encontraba su esposo, Nathalie y Alain se quedaron hablando en la zona de espera, completamente impactados y muy animados con la noticia, él por su parte, temía lo que se venía y por eso no demostraba todavía todas las cosas que estaba sintiendo en esos momentos. Sabía que su pareja era fuerte, pero también conocía su debilidad para ciertos temas y eso le preocupaba más que todo lo demás. 

 

Para su sorpresa fue menos difícil de lo que esperó, si bien el otro hombre terminó casi desvaneciéndose de nuevo cuando supo la noticia, una vez que pudo reaccionar completamente y mirarlo a los ojos, ambos se sonrieron de manera nerviosa y se aseguró de no soltar su mano hasta que los obligaron a separarse.

 

El resultado de los exámenes fue positivo, confirmando lo que el médico había dicho. La alimentación de Jean-Jacques debería ser cuidada de ahora en adelante, al igual que la carga física que imponía sobre su cuerpo. Con tres meses ya encima, aunque su cuerpo todavía no lo demostraba, necesitaba prepararse para los cuidados del segundo trimestre. 

 

–Señor Altin-Leroy, le pediré que tome asiento unos segundos, porque hay otro tema que tengo que comunicar –informó el médico recordando la reacción anterior del hombre. 

 

Otabek con expresión seria, se sentó al lado de la camilla donde tenían a JJ que afianzó el agarre a sus dedos, esperando la noticia que al parecer les iban a añadir. 

 

–Me temo que tengo que felicitarlos nuevamente, pues están esperando mellizos. Les recomendaré un médico conocido mío que es experto en ese asunto, para que puedan ver el tema de los cuidados especiales que requieran tener. 

 

El médico abandonó la sala poco después, con ambos chicos en silencio. La mano de Otabek ya había perdido color, seguramente por falta de circulación y Jean-Jacques miraba a un punto en la pared, tan callado que era preocupante. 

 

–Ehm… Jean, mon cher… ¿Estás aquí conmigo? –preguntó el menor y el otro le soltó la mano, asintiendo sin decir palabra alguna–. ¿Jean? Mon cher, me estás preocupando… ¿Qué pasa? Sabes que puedes hablar conmigo. 

 

Lo que vino después si fue más parecido a la imagen que Otabek se había hecho en la cabeza desde que había sabido la noticia. Hubo llanto, espasmos, más descompensaciones, seguido de un río de lágrimas en lo que el canadiense trataba de digerir el conjunto de noticias que habían recibido en tan pocas horas. Finalmente tuvo que pedir ayuda a una enfermera y le dieron una pequeña dosis de sedantes para que se tranquilizara pues todo ese estrés no podría ser bueno para quienes cargaba en su vientre. 

 

Horas después, luego de que lo trasladaran a una habitación más cómoda, Otabek se había terminado durmiendo en un sillón mientras esperaba que el hombre de su vida despertara. Fue de madrugada que sintió unos toques en su cara y supo que JJ se había levantado, seguramente sin permiso. 

 

–Jean… Vuelve a la cama, recuerda que no tienes que moverte bruscamente –le dijo en un somnoliento murmullo pero el otro chico no hizo caso y se subió encima suyo para abrazarlo con fuerza a pesar de que ese sofá era pequeño para ambos. 

–Beka… –lo llamó su esposo con la voz en un hilo y el kazajo le acarició la espalda y el cabello con cariño. 

–Tranquilo… Todo va a estar bien –susurró Otabek imaginando las preocupaciones ajenas.

–Beka… ¿Qué va a pasar conmigo? ¿Con nosotros? Yo no… Yo no sé si soy capaz de tanto… Uno era ya una noticia fuerte pero… ¿Pero dos? –balbuceó JJ terminando con un pequeño sollozo, ahora acomodado con el rostro oculto en el cuello del alfa.

–Vamos a tener que descubrirlo… Pero lo haremos juntos. ¿Sí? Jean, no tienes que tener miedo, recuerda que también son mis pequeños. Y yo voy a estar siempre contigo, con ustedes –resaltó lo último el menor, acomodando una mano sobre el vientre del canadiense que dio un respingo cuando lo tocaron en ese punto. 

–Oh… Beka… S-sólo tengo miedo de… De hacerles daño. De no saber cuidarlos. Me caí tres veces… Pude hacerles daño. Yo no podría perdonarme… Si les pasa algo… –confesó finalmente sus temores. 

–Jean… Mon cher… Yo también tengo miedo, mucho. Pero… Somos un equipo. Quiero que lo recuerdes siempre. ¿Está bien? 

 

Otabek cumplió su promesa y se hizo cargo de su futura familia por completo desde ese momento. Jean-Jacques por su parte, dejó el patinaje artístico hasta nuevo aviso, trabajando solo en cosas que podía hacer desde casa como los diseños para su marca personal de ropa. Él parecía afectado cada vez que hablaban del tema del hielo, pero estaba más preocupado por aquello que crecía en su cuerpo que otra cosa. 

 

Las semanas avanzaron y así pasaron los meses, cada uno de ellos con nuevas sorpresas y preparativos para lo que se vendría a futuro. Decidieron juntos cuál sería la habitación que tendrían los pequeños aunque sabían que al principio tendrían que dormir cerca de ellos, o no dormir mejor dicho. Y ya que no podían congeniar en la elección de nombres, cada uno se hizo cargo de su propia parte. 

 

Las familias de ambos quisieron entrometerse en varias etapas del camino, pero aunque Otabek agradecía su preocupación, solo aumentaban el estrés de JJ y eso significaba por su parte que algo tenía que hacer para proteger a su propia familia, incluso si eso significaba volverse un mártir en reuniones sociales incómodas, mientras dejaba que su pareja pudiera tener algo de paz en medio de toda la locura. 

 

Así como el cuerpo del otro fue cambiando para prepararse por lo que se vendría, Otabek se podía maravillar día a día con las sorpresas de esa inesperada etapa en sus vidas. El día que sintió por primera vez los movimientos de los mellizos, su risa sorprendió incluso a Jean-Jacques que lo miró con una emoción que ambos no lograban poner en palabras.  

 

Lás últimas semanas fueron las que requirieron más cuidados, por los preparativos para la llegada al mundo de los pequeños. Y antes de que Otabek estuviera preparado emocionalmente, a pesar de que ya se encontraba terriblemente ansioso, llegó el día tan anhelado. Esperar fue un calvario, pero finalmente valió la pena, y cuando al fin lo dejaron verlos, supo que iba a quererlos por siempre. Algo similar pasó con Jean, que cuando los pudo sostener en sus brazos comenzó a llorar mientras sonreía más brillante que el sol. 

 

–Hola Oswald Oliver Altin-Leroy… –susurró Jean-Jacques cansado mientras miraba a uno de sus hijos antes de ver al otro–. Hola Johnatan Javier Altin-Leroy –murmuró con una sonrisa dulce, por fin podía tenerlos en sus brazos y ya los quería más que a su vida.

–Se ven hermosos… Los tres –dijo Otabek sumándose a los rostros sonrientes de ese día.

–¿Quieres sostenerlos? –preguntó JJ mirándolo con ilusión. 

 

Otabek no creía poder con los dos a la vez, tenía miedo de hacerles daño, no había tratado mucho con niños y ahora que eran suyos era totalmente diferente, una preocupación todavía mayor, así que carraspeó y tomó primero a Johnatan, que abrió los ojos con el movimiento y se quedó viendo su rostro. El corazón del padre latió con fuerza en esos momentos y se le olvidó incluso que debía decir algo.  

 

–Beka… Háblale, como cuando estaban dentro, ¿Recuerdas? –le dijo JJ atento a lo que ocurría con la mitad de su familia. 

–Hola… Johnatan… Bebé… –murmuró el kazajo viendo como su hijo cerraba los ojos y daba un bostezo–. Creo que tiene sueño… 

–Te falta Oswald –informó Jean y recibió con gusto a Johnatan de nuevo en uno de sus brazos, en momentos así agradecía tener una complexión poco normal para su etiqueta, y es que a pesar del cansancio sus brazos tenían fuerza para sostener a sus dos pequeños. 

 

Otabek asintió y se acercó para tomar al otro bebé, pero apenas lo separó del brazo protector de su otro padre, el pequeño comenzó a llorar como si la vida se le fuera en ello. Alarmado, el kazajo lo devolvió rápidamente mientras JJ trataba de calmar al recién nacido. 

 

–No sé por qué se estresa tanto… P-pero no te preocupes, Beka, es porque acaba de salir al mundo –trató de explicarle poco después Jean mientras acunaba a los pequeños que ya se habían calmado. 

–Está bien, Jean… Solo quiero que estén bien los tres. Debería descansar un poco tú también –resolvió Otabek ya pasado el terror inicial. 

 

Cuando llegó el momento, los niños fueron presentados a las correspondientes familias, aunque el más sociable seguía siendo Jonhatan que parecía dejarse tomar por cada brazo amigable que quisiera darle atención, mientras su hermano lloraba a mares cada vez que intentaban separarlo de quien los había cuidado todos esos meses dentro de él. 

 

La privacidad con los medios fue difícil, pero no imposible. Las familias se hicieron cargo mayormente de eso y de ese modo, pudieron tener una estadía tranquila en la clínica. Cuando al fin dejaron que los tres salieran del hospital, Otabek ya tenía la casa preparada para recibirlos. Le preocupaba que Jean-Jacques se viera tan cansado pero apenas estaban comenzando y suponía que era esperable luego de todo lo ocurrido.  

 

Las siguientes semanas fueron como comenzar de cero. Cada día ocurría algo nuevo, sorprendente, a veces preocupante, y ambos padres perdieron la capacidad de dormir tranquilos toda la noche. Otabek había pedido esos días para poder estar con su familia y así fue que pudo acompañar a Jean en todo lo que necesitaba para comenzar. Como tener que levantarse de madrugada a ver a los niños, aunque finalmente solía rendirse con Oswald que aunque ahora aceptaba que lo acunara, siempre parecía preferir los abrazos que le daba su otro padre. 

 

Verlo amamantando fue toda una novedad, pues aunque había notado ese pequeño pero significativo cambio en la anatomía del mayor, jamás le había dicho palabra alguna del asunto. No quería lastimar los sentimientos ajenos con esas características que había adquirido para poder traer a sus hijos al mundo, pero era notorio que sus senos eran más grandes al igual que sus caderas.

 

Realmente trataba de no mirar mucho, o al menos no mostrar natural curiosidad,  no es que le desagradara la vista, todo lo contrario, pero su cabeza se iba por otros rumbos que si llegaba a mencionar seguramente su esposo se ofendería. Y JJ era terco, no captaba el intento del kazajo por disimular su interés e insistía en que tenía que compartir todos los segundos con ellos antes de que sus días libres se acabaran. No podía negarse a esa expresión de súplica en el rostro de su marido. Mucho menos cuando hacía un mohín con los labios, mismos que besaba rendido antes de acatar las peticiones de su rey, y con un ligero color en las mejillas se sentaba a ver cómo esos pequeños se pegaban a las nuevas formas de Jean para buscar comida. 

 

Su familia era sin duda lo mejor que le había pasado, y quería hacérselo ver al otro a pesar de que poco podían hablar a solas desde que tenían a esos dos viviendo con ellos. La intimidad entre ellos estuvo muerta los primeros meses, ambos presa de un cansancio que no habían conocido antes, donde cada vez que se acostaban terminaban durmiendo apenas sus cabezas tocaban la almohada, y eso solo hasta que uno de los bebés requiriera de su atención. 

 

Pero la vida les sonreía y las cosas iban bien, dentro de lo posible. Si no contaba los percances, o incluso si los contabilizaba, las ganancias que sentía en su pecho cada día parecían aumentar, y aunque el pasar del tiempo también añadía nuevas preocupaciones y dificultades, esos mismos momentos de esfuerzos fueron los que le hicieron saber que sí podrían lograr criar a dos bebés como padres primerizos. 

 

Podrían lograrlo, juntos. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!!!!
> 
> Estoy muy emocionada de que al fin, pudieran nacer estos dos!!!! Oswald Oliver Altin-Leroy y Johnatan Javier Altin-Leroy fueron nombres que pensamos con QueenOfAshes luego de ver un art de Macherpuppy XDD La elección de las letras fue totalmente premeditada, para continuar con el JJ Style y el OO Style (?) 
> 
> De ahora en más, el contenido será completamente doméstico aunque me saltaré unos años de la infancia de los bebés, para que puedan ir conociendo sus personalidades. 
> 
> Saludos y fluffy JJBEK para todos!


	4. Maternelle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Los niños van creciendo bien y rápido... Y con la llegada de los cuatro años, llega también el momento de probar el preescolar, aunque las opiniones de la familia estén divididas al respecto. ¿Qué es lo correcto y que es lo mejor para los niños? Los padres primerizos tienen que descubrirlo por su cuenta.

_ –¿Jean? ¡Jean! ¡¡Despierta!  _

 

La voz que lo llamaba llegó a su mente de forma difusa. El canadiense pestañeó confundido tratando de conectarse a la realidad, fue entonces que notó que todo su cuerpo estaba sudado y que respiraba agitado, más de lo normal. El mal sueño que había tenido hizo que Otabek lo despertara esa madrugada, verlo moverse y balbucear cosas incomprensibles había preocupado al kazajo no dejándole más opciones. 

 

–¿Beka? Oh… B-Beka… –volvió a balbucear, esta vez un poco más claro. 

–¿Estás bien mon cher? Me asustaste, preferí despertarte –explicó su pareja tomándolo de la mano. 

–Lo siento… Yo… Creo que las pesadillas volvieron… –bufó agotado por la noche de mal dormir. 

–Jean… No, tranquilo. ¿Fue la de la otra vez? –preguntó Otabek mirándolo fijo. 

–Sí… –JJ tembló al responder, recordando el horrible sueño sobre sus niños.

–Jean, solo es el primer día… Ya verás que se acostumbran y lo disfrutan, tú tendrás más tiempo para ti también. Solo serán unas horas, todo va a estar bien. 

 

JJ quería creerle, realmente. Pero una parte de él, la fatalista, encendió todas las alarmas desde el día en que decidieron que ya era tiempo de enviar a los pequeños fuera de casa para su educación. No es que fuera tan terrible, habían escogido precisamente una escuela que se encontrara cerca de la casa y que ofreciera un plan de estudios adecuado para lo que querían formar en sus hijos. Jean se había encargado de gran parte de la investigación, había permitido que Beka fuera quien iba a las entrevistas… Y estaba seguro de que ambos querían lo mejor. Pero una parte de él estaba aterrada de dejarlos ir y su subconsciente se lo recordaba durante las noches. 

 

¿Y si era muy pronto para que salieran al mundo? 

 

–Yo… Yo no sé si están listos, para ir –comentó poco después JJ, cuando el día comenzaba a mostrar las primeras cuotas de luz. 

–Lo sabremos luego de los primeros días. Si es demasiado para ellos todavía podemos esperar hasta el próximo año –trató de convencerlo su esposo. 

–¿Lo prometes? –inquirió el mayor, mirando a Beka expectante. 

–¿Qué cosa Jean? 

–Que… Si creemos que no están bien ahí… No los dejaremos allí sufriendo. 

 

Otabek lo miró serio y asintió. Luego de eso lo abrazó, tratando de impartirle la seguridad que al parecer él sí sentía a diferencia del mayor. JJ le reclamó que estaba sucio luego de la mala noche, pero el kazajo se impuso en mantenerse juntos hasta que sonara la alarma. 

 

La hora de levantarse llegó y Jean-Jacques fue el primero en utilizar la ducha, lo necesitaba luego de haber sudado durante la noche. Luego fue el turno del alfa, mientras Jean revisaba una vez más las mochilas de los niños y preparaba el desayuno. Cuando ya tuvieron todo listo, menos a los niños, se miraron antes de entrar a verlos a la habitación que compartían. 

 

–¡¡¡Primer día de escuela!!! –gritó Jhonny, el menor de los infantes, saltando de la cama. 

–¿Jhonny? ¿Hace cuánto despertaste cariño? –preguntó JJ riendo un poco más relajado al verlo tan feliz. 

–¡¡Hace miles de horas!! Hablé con el Capitán Jo y le dije lo divertido que será –habló exaltado el pequeño, corriendo luego a buscar su juguete favorito para no olvidarlo entre las pertenencias que necesitaba llevar. 

–Muy bien Jhonny, pero recuerda que tienes que dejar al Capitán Jo aquí hoy –señaló Otabek con los brazos cruzados. 

–¡¿Qué?! ¡¡Pero sí me habían dicho que sí!! –chilló el niño al borde del berrinche. 

–Jhonny, luego lo discutiremos –cortó el problema JJ. 

 

Su problema mayor, no era el niño que quería llevar un juguete, no. La dificultad estaba en la cama de al lado que tenía solo a un bulto encima, cubierto por las mantas. Jean suspiró y se acercó entonces para darle un beso a Jhonny y pedirle a Otabek que lo llevara al baño mientras lidiaba con su otro hijo. 

 

Lo primero que hizo fue tratar de quitarle la manta con cuidado, por supuesto que el niño no estaba dormido, pues sostenía la ropa de la cama con toda su fuerza, lo cual no era un impedimento para su padre que lo dejó pronto desprotegido de las sábanas. 

 

–N-no… 

–Osi… 

–¡¡NO!!

–¡¡Oswald!!

–¡¡NOOO!!

 

La voz de ambos fue alzándose en cadena hasta que el niño comenzó a llorar antes de que Jean-Jacques pudiera hacerle entrar en razón. No había esperado nada menos de su hijo mayor, así que con toda la paciencia del mundo y en el tiempo que le tomó a Otabek traer a Jhonny ya preparado para vestirse, logró que Oswald aceptara que lo llevara en brazos al baño aunque luego de lavarlo y prepararlo, vestirlo fue la segunda odisea. 

 

Todas esas primeras horas tenían al canadiense con los nervios de punta, la poca calma que había logrado concentrar en la mañana gracias a Otabek ya se había perdido y aunque sí pudieron hacer que sus dos hijos comieran su desayuno, se lavaran los dientes y se subieran al automóvil de Otabek, al tenerlos ajustados en sus sillas, su corazón comenzó a apretarse con el fatídico miedo que le perseguía en las noches. 

 

Otabek se ocupó de cerrar la casa y cuando ya toda su familia estuvo asegurada en el coche, entonces comenzaron a moverse. JJ iba murmurando todo lo que tenían que llevar ese día y haciendo la revisión mental mientras Jhonny en el asiento trasero comentaba cada cosa que creía ver por la ventana. Osi por su lado iba callado y apretando con sus manos los bordes de la silla como si eso fuera a detener ese día horrible o al menos las lágrimas que querían escaparse de sus ojos al ser alejado por obligación de su casa. 

 

La despedida fue lo más difícil. Abrazos de ambos padres, obligatorias fotografías y luego entregarlos a una de las señoritas que los cuidarían, quien se aseguró de tomar a los niños de la mano. Otabek tuvo que tomar de la mano a Jean cuando Oswald comenzó a llorar, desconsolado, y la asistente les dijo que lo mejor era dejárselos a ellos que eran los expertos y estaban preparados para cuidarlos. Johnatan se despidió de ellos con el brazo en alto, feliz como siempre, antes de tomarle él mismo la mano a su hermano mayor para infundirle calma. 

 

Jean-Jacques lloró en silencio todo el camino de regreso a la casa y aunque Otabek quería decir algo no estaba seguro de qué podría servir. Sabía los miedos que cruzaban la cabeza de su esposo, pero aunque los compartía y temía también por sus niños, necesitaba ser la parte fuerte y cuidarlos a todos. No era un error, solo estaban enviandolos a preescolar, y estaba seguro de que había escogido un buen lugar para ellos. 

 

Con un suspiro abrió la puerta del lado del copiloto al ver que su pareja no descendía, unos minutos después de parar el motor. El canadiense sollozaba por lo bajo sin mirarlo, así que lo tomó de las manos para invitarlo a bajar del auto, aunque el otro se negaba. 

 

–¿Mon cher? Por favor… Mírame… –pidió Otabek acariciando los nudillos del otro. 

–N-no me regañes. Es la primera vez que no estarán conmigo todos los días de la semana… Y-yo… –gimoteo JJ tratando de secarse luego las lágrimas antes de verlo a los ojos. 

–No voy a regañarte. Ven aquí –ofreció sus brazos abiertos al borde de la puerta. 

 

El mayor se abrazó a él sin dudarlo, todavía era el más alto pero la fuerza de Beka ya era mayor que la suya, así que sin mucha ceremonia lo sacó del coche cargándolo como si fuera una princesa y lo llevó dentro de la casa que le costó un tanto abrir con el peso extra que llevaba. Ya dentro, lo acomodó sobre el sillón de la sala. 

 

–¿Me crees cuando te digo que todo va a estar bien con los niños? Oswald siempre ha sido muy apegado a ti, pero tiene a Jhonny así que no esta realmente solo –comentó Otabek sentándose al lado de su esposo. 

–Te creo… Solo… Fue muy emocionante y triste a la vez, verlos tan grandes y allí, tomados de la mano de alguien más –explicó JJ ya más calmado, recargándose en su apoyo. 

–Han crecido bien. Ya tienen más de 4 años –señaló con media sonrisa el kazajo. 

–Vamos a perderlos antes de darnos cuenta… –bufó nostálgico el omega. 

–No digas eso, es muy pronto. Mientras vivan en esta casa son nuestros… Y después también, al menos un tiempo más –aseguró el alfa. 

 

Jean logró reírse ante el tono de padre gruñón que podía poner Otabek cuando quería. Se quedaron ambos en un tranquilo silencio poco después, y fue el omega quien se decidió primero a mostrarse cariñoso. Una hilera de besos que iban y venían desde el cuello de su hombre hasta su oído fueron el inicio de la pasión que compartían, a pesar de que la existencia de los niños había disminuido sus posibilidades de interactuar físicamente, todavía encontraban la forma de demostrarse cuánto se querían, no solo emocionalmente. 

 

Con los años que llevaban conociéndose, ambos sabían los puntos favoritos del otro, y a esos se dedicó el kazajo mientras recibía caricias a modo de respuesta de su esposo que hizo que ambos se desvitieran en medio de los apasionados besos y toques. Fue tiempo después que Otabek decidió hablar entre las respiraciones agitadas y cortos suspiros de ambos, cuando ya tuvo a su esposo listo para entrar en él.

–Jean… ¿En la sala? Desde aquí puedo ver algunos de los juguetes de los niños.

 

El canadiense sabía que el otro bromeaba, pero le siguió el juego, esperando sentado sobre el hombre con expresión inocente como si no lo estuviera ayudando a que se acomodara el preservativo luego de que Otabek ya hubiese dilatado lo suficiente su entrada con los dedos. Ambos sabían como trabajar como equipo. 

 

–Uhm… Beka… Tú mismo dijiste que con los niños en la escuela iba a tener más horas para mí… ¿No? Te quiero en mis horas hoy –sentenció el canadiense.

 

Por suerte esa mañana no se habían dedicado a abrir todas las cortinas, pues al otro lado del sofá tenían un gran ventanal y ambos preferían tener algo de privacidad. Jean en particular no quería que los vecinos vieran como cabalgaba sobre su esposo esa mañana, dejando de lado los miedos que había estado sintiendo y tratando de distraerse de lo que le preocupaba. Otabek por supuesto era el indicado para hacer que su mente pensara en cosas más agradables, su compañía lo llenaba en esos momentos en todos los sentidos posibles. 

  
  


–¿Ya te vas? –preguntó casi una hora después JJ, cuando ya se habían amado lo suficiente, incluso en la ducha que compartieron después. 

–Sí, quería ir a ver algo al trabajo y pasaré por los niños después… No te sobreesfuerces y promete que estarás bien –pidió el kazajo y le dejó un beso en la frente. 

–Lo estaré… Me dedicaré a limpiar un poco y ver lo que almorzaremos –aseguró el omega y le sonrió–. Te amo, mon cher. Cuídate mucho. 

–Yo a ti más, Jean.

 

Otabek se subió al coche poco después, más relajado ahora que sabía que Jean no se quedaría llorando a solas en la casa. O al menos eso esperaba. Necesitaba ocuparse de otro tema, por lo que no podía quedarse durante toda la espera con su esposo. Sabía que era fuerte y que estaría bien, al menos por unas horas.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Mientras tanto, a unas calles de distancia, el primer día de escuela no iba tan bien para los mellizos. Si bien habían logrado calmar a Oswald para que entrara al salón junto con los demás niños, no había querido hablar con ninguno y solo Johnatan hacía las presentaciones por los dos, hablándole a todos de sus papás y de sus juguetes aunque no le habían permitido llevar ninguno ese día. 

 

En cierto receso, luego de las horas más interminables de su vida, un niño con un cabello rizado se acercó directamente a Oswald a hablarle aunque él no quería socializar. Pero el otro era insistente y el mayor de los mellizos se había resignado a oírlo sin escuchar realmente… 

 

–Ustedes son nuevos aquí… Yo estuve también en la guardería. Papá me llevaba para que mamá se fuera con otro. La verdad es que nos abandonan aquí. Sobretodo a ustedes dos. Son una… un cargador muy pesado!! –pronunció mal el niño de rizos. 

–¿Cargador? –lo miró exasperado Oswald. 

–¡Sí! Son dos, doble problema. Por eso los abandonan –repitió el chico. 

 

La piel del mayor fue poniéndose pálida al imaginarse a sus papás caminando con otras personas, lejos de ellos. 

 

–¿Osi? ¿De qué están hablando? –se acercó Jhonny al notar el cambio de expresión de su mellizo.  

–De… De que nos abandonaron… –bufó Osi ya con los ojos cubiertos de lágrimas. 

–¡NO! Papá papá dijo que cuando el reloj estuviera en… Humn… ¡Ese palito! En ese, iba a venir por nosotros. Y que tendríamos carne y cosas ricas para comer de regreso –señaló el menor apuntando al reloj gigante pero lejano que había en el salón. 

 

El niño de la cabeza rizada por supuesto no se rindió, y aunque los separaron para la siguiente actividad de juegos, la espina ya se había clavado en las pequeñas mentes que miraban a ratos el reloj preguntándose por qué no avanzaba más rápido. 

 

–Jhonny… ¿Y si es cierto? 

–No lo es. Ellos nos quieren mucho. 

 

Pero el reloj no convencía a nadie, y cuando Jhonny dejó de encontrar entretenida la espera eterna, se comenzó a desesperar. Con la diferencia de que él no lloraba, él era un hombre de acción. De la mano tomó a su hermano y le hizo unas señas notorias para que pudieran burlar la seguridad. Fue más fácil de lo que esperó, luego de golpear al niño de cabeza rizada con un juguete que le lanzó, se armó un alboroto y ellos de la mano corrieron por el pasillo por el que habían entrado hacia la salida. 

 

Sus pequeños pasos no eran tan rápidos como los de los adultos, pero al parecer ninguno los vio mientras se lanzaban a pasar por la reja que por suerte estaba abierta. Oswald estaba en medio de un ataque de nervios pues no le gustaba salir solo y menos a una calle desconocida, pero tampoco quería quedarse. Y Johnatan por su parte, solo recordaba que habían ido en coche, pero sabía que el sol se movía hacia la parte de atrás de su casa y por eso necesitaba caminar hacia el sol. Era la mejor dirección que tenían. 

 

–¡Vamos Osi! Vamos a encontrarlos. Son nuestros papás. 

–¡V-vamos!

 

Avanzaron menos de tres metros agachados como si estuvieran escondiéndose de posibles peligros, y se toparon de frente con unas piernas… Ambos levantaron la vista perturbados, hasta que se encontraron con un confundido Otabek que los miraba hacia abajo. 

 

–¿Qué están haciendo ustedes aquí? 

–… ¡¡Papá papá!! 

–¡¡Papá!!

 

El adulto casi perdió el equilibrio al agacharse por sus niños que se lanzaron a sus brazos sin dudarlo al reconocerlo. Con un suspiro los cargó con él, y miró después a la escuela. Por azares del destino, aunque le había dicho a Jean que iría al trabajo, había preferido apagar su propia preocupación quedándose estacionado a una distancia prudente de la escuela para esperar la hora de salida. Ahora se daba cuenta de que tal vez no había sido tan buena idea como pensaba el lugar que habían escogido… ¿Cómo podían escaparse dos pequeños frente a las narices de todos? Quería entrar a reclamar pero primero necesitaba calmar a sus retoños que se le treparon y pegaron encima como si se tratara de un salvavidas. 

 

–Tranquilos… Tranquilos. Papá estará feliz de verlos temprano… ¿Sí? Pero tenemos que avisar que los llevaré conmigo.

 

Los niños no querían entrar pero la batalla de fuerza estaba ganada. Jhonny se subió sobre los hombros de su padre, abrazándolo de la cabeza, mientras Osi se dejaba cargar en sus brazos, jalándolo de la camiseta. La conversación con la encargada fue corta, pero solo porque estaban sus hijos presentes y porque las disculpas reiteradas no iban a ser suficientes si el tema era la seguridad de los infantes. 

 

Al regresar a casa, con una citación para hablar con el director de la institución, antes de que pudiera desabrochar los seguros de ambos, Jean salió a ver lo que ocurría, sorprendido por la hora pero notoriamente feliz de verlos a todos.  

 

–¡¡¿Bebés?!! ¡¡Beka!!

 

La exclamación le salió del alma cuando pudo ver a sus pequeños, que una vez libres de los seguros de las sillas descendieron a abrazarlo emocionados. ¡Ya estaban al fin en casa!

 

–¿Osi? ¿Estuviste llorando? ¿Jhonny? ¿Qué es ese rasguño que tienes ahí? ¿Beka? –interrogó JJ luego de hacer una revisión de los posibles daños. 

–Un niño tonto quería cambiarme un juguete que nos dió la señora, así que lo protegí.  Y otro niño más tonto dijo que ustedes nos habían abandonado, y que las mamás se iban con  _ otros _ … ¿Quién es  _ otros _ ? ¿Lo conoces? –soltó todo de golpe Jhonny. 

–Odio la escuela –bufó Oswald a modo de respuesta. 

–Fui a esperarlos desde temprano… Estaba en el coche cuando vi salir a un par, solos, y me bajé nada más reconocerlos. Se acababan de escapar –recitó Otabek con el ceño fruncido por la situación.

 

La mirada que intercambiaron con su esposo bastó. Luego de eso todos entraron a la casa y aunque la carne no estaba todavía preparada, Johnatan se quedó en la cocina para relatar el resto de esas horas de aventura mientras Oswald se mantenía a un paso de distancia de Jean como si eso fuera a hacer que no lo volvieran a separar de él nunca más. 

 

Otabek se quedó con su familia ese día, por tranquilidad propia y de su pareja. Al día siguiente iría a hablar con el Director de la institución y también necesitaba hablar con Jean-Jacques para saber qué quería hacer. El cuidado de sus hijos para ambos era primordial, y un error de ese estilo no se podía pasar por alto con tanta facilidad. 

  
  


–Tal vez no sea tan mala idea esperar un año más… –le comentó el kazajo horas después cuando ya estuvieron solos. 

–¿Lo dices en serio? –los ojos de JJ parecieron iluminarse. 

–Sí… Son dos, son inteligentes, y demasiado traviesos. Me preocupa encontrar un lugar que efectivamente los cuide y si no te incomoda puedes comenzar a educarlos en casa… Claro… A menos que prefieras tener esas horas para ti, lo cual no me molesta, tú dime. 

 

Jean-Jacques lo miró de hito en hito antes de abrazarlo de golpe, casi haciéndolo perder el equilibrio. 

 

–¡¡Nada me haría más feliz!! P-podemos llamar también a la niñera de vez en cuando si tengo algo que hacer… No sacarlos tan pronto de la casa –fue dando ideas el mayor. 

–Te apoyaré en lo que prefieras, Jean… Solo quiero lo mejor, para ellos y para ti. 

 

El canadiense asintió, feliz con la noticia. Sabía que solo estaba retrasando lo inevitable, pero no quería forzar a sus hijos antes de tiempo, quería que hicieran las cosas a su ritmo, y estaba más que agradecido con la vida de que Otabek quisiera también eso. 

 

–¡¡Heeey!! ¡Faltamos nosotros! –reclamó una voz desde el otro lado de la puerta que estaba a medio cerrar. 

–¡¡Shhh!! 

 

Los adultos se miraron y rieron, luego se acercaron y miraron por la abertura de la puerta a sus dos niños que los observaban, atentos. Oswald cubriéndole la boca a su hermano menor y Johnatan reclamando contra esa mano que le impedía expresarse. Segundos después se vieron todos mezclados en un abrazo grupal, antes de que JJ diera la noticia de que al día siguiente no tendrían que ir a la escuela. Las opiniones de los niños estuvieron divididas, pero aunque Jhonny fue quien más se quejó, al final aceptó que no le interesaba realmente ir a la escuela, solo quería ver si encontraba nuevos juguetes, pero su interés en pelear por los mismos no era tan alto. 

 

Jean-Jacques pudo dormir mejor esa noche, al día siguiente cuando la alarma sonó temprano solo tuvo que apagarla, aunque horas después Otabek tuvo que salir casi corriendo por haber dormido más de la cuenta para ir al trabajo. Sí, ese era un día normal para la familia que estaban construyendo. 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer si llegaste hasta aquí!!!
> 
> Mi opinión de la escuela, aunque casi no lo recuerdo, es que suele ser terrible XDU En Canadá los primeros años no son obligatorios, hasta los 6 (por lo que leí) por si les preocupa que los pequeños no reciban la educación necesaria, JJ mom y Beka dad se encargarán de eso!!
> 
> Saludos


	5. Égaré

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Al día siguiente celebrarían el cumpleaños número cinco de los niños y era el único tiempo que tendrían para hacer las últimas compras. Jean-Jacques quería celebrar a lo grande y no podía sin todos los implementos, así que se había preparado con todo lo que creyó necesario para salir con sus dos príncipes a la aventura...

Luego del intento fallido de llevarlos a preescolar con apenas cuatro años, se habían dedicado a la educación de los niños desde la casa. Jean estaba mucho más tranquilo desde entonces, los chicos aprendían rápido y bien, aunque sí le preocupaba a ambos padres, de vez en cuando, la poca relación que mantenían con el resto del mundo fuera de la familia. Querían que sus hijos pudieran vivir una buena vida, pero protegerlos del mundo y retrasar su entrada en él parecían tareas que no combinaban. Se habían tardado en salir a lugares muy concurridos con los mellizos, pues ambos eran figuras públicas y desde que se habían casado era complicado hacer las cosas comunes de la vida sin resaltar. 

 

Al día siguiente celebrarían el cumpleaños número cinco de los niños y era el único tiempo que tendrían para hacer las últimas compras. Jean solía ser quien se quedaba cuidando de ellos y quien había dejado de lado la mayor parte de su vida y trabajo para dedicar el tiempo a su familia, sólo realizaba las cosas que podía hacer desde la misma casa y si salía era porque Otabek o alguien de confianza se quedaba cuidando de Oswald y Johnatan. 

 

Esta vez no iba a ser posible, Altin se encontraba en otra ciudad y llegaría en unas horas, seguramente cuando las tiendas estuvieran cerradas. JJ quería celebrar a lo grande y no podía sin todos los implementos, así que se había preparado con todo lo que creyó necesario para salir con sus dos príncipes a la aventura. 

 

–¿Estás seguro? Tomaré el vuelo ahora y llegaré en dos horas. Sabes que yo puedo ver dónde comprar después lo que falta y… –Otabek intentó razonar con el canadiense desde el otro lado de la llamada de teléfono.  

–¡No! Tú vienes cansado, no te preocupes, ¿Sí? Por favor, cuando llegues tendrás un mensaje en tu teléfono para que sepas que estamos bien.

–Jean… –dio un largo suspiro–. Está bien. Pero por favor, ten cuidado.

–¡Gracias mon cher! ¡Te amo! Los niños te mandan sus besos también. 

–Yo también los amo…  

 

No supo si lo habían escuchado y se acomodó en el asiento del avión. Poco antes de que avisaran de que era hora de apagar la señal de los teléfonos. Por alguna razón se sentía inquieto desde que había escuchado la idea de JJ de salir solo, pero no quería arruinar su ánimo y mucho menos su esfuerzo. La felicidad de ese hombre era su prioridad aunque el presentimiento extraño no lo dejaba en paz. 

 

Dos horas después, cuando llegó a la ciudad donde vivían, miró su teléfono apenas tocaron suelo firme. Para su estrés, no había ningún mensaje, así que mientras descendía se aseguró de llamar al teléfono de su esposo, que sonó varias veces antes de que por fin contestara. 

 

–Jean… Me tenías preocupado, ¿Por qué no contestabas? ¿Jean? –al no escuchar más que ruido del otro lado su ceño se frunció. 

–¿Pa-papá…? 

 

La voz de su hijo menor le hizo sonreír mientras esperaba en la fila. 

 

–Jhonny, ¿Por qué no le pasas el teléfono a tu padre? Necesito hablar con él. 

–Papá no puede… –balbuceó el niño y la sonrisa se borró del rostro del kazajo. 

–¿Cómo que no puede? Johnatan, pásale el teléfono a tu padre, ahora. 

 

Ruido y más ruido. Eso hasta que escuchó unos sollozos que conocía y sintió como un nudo se formaba en su estómago. 

 

–¿Jean…? –preguntó cuando escuchó solo una respiración agitada. 

–Be… Beka… N-no… No puedo encontrarlo… N-no puedo… –lo escuchó y supo al instante que algo iba más que mal. 

–¿Jean? ¿Mon cher? ¿De qué hablas? No te entiendo. 

–N-no puedo… en-encontrar a Oswald… 

 

Por poco tira el teléfono de la sorpresa cuando escuchó los sollozos de su pareja del otro lado. El frío se instauró en su cuerpo en ese momento y no supo cómo logró pasar por los controles de seguridad hasta que se encontró corriendo fuera del aeropuerto. 

 

El camino hacia el centro comercial se sintió eterno, al menos había dejado el coche cerca del aeropuerto así que se fue a más velocidad de la permitida sin que le importara realmente. Cuando llegó tuvo que preguntar en seguridad y le indicaron donde iba a encontrar a su familia, los guardias estaban ayudando en la búsqueda y ya habían levantado las alertas en todo el lugar desde que se había dado el aviso. 

 

–¡Papá papá! –su hijo se lanzó corriendo hacia él cuando entró por la puerta y él lo tomó en brazos sin dudarlo para seguir caminando a donde se encontraba su esposo al lado de una mujer, seguro trabajadora de allí, que le ofrecía unos pañuelos. 

–Jean… –lo llamó y el hombre lo miró volviendo a estallar en sollozos, presa de un posible ataque de ansiedad por los temblores de su cuerpo. 

–Bu… Busqué por todos lados… Los tenía de la mano, nos pidieron una foto… S-solo fue un minuto y luego… –el sollozo no le dejó continuar y enterró el rostro en sus manos mientras lloraba afectado por la situación. 

–Jean-Jacques… Cálmate. Por favor. Estás asustando a Jhonny… Seguro está bien, hay más personas buscándolo y… –trató de sonar tranquilizador mientras acariciaba la cabeza de su hijo que estaba extrañamente callado en sus brazos, seguro por el efecto de ver a su otro padre así. 

–¡¿Qué no lo entiendes?! ¡Oswald está perdido y es mi culpa! ¡¡Todo es mi culpa!! –el hombre alzó la voz alterado y todavía sollozando. 

–¡¡Llorar no va a ayudar a encontrarlo!! 

 

El silencio se marcó en la sala en ese momento. Otabek se arrepintió en el acto de lo que había dicho cuando notó el dolor en esos ojos azules. 

 

–Jean… Lo siento, espera… –trató de detenerlo cuando lo vio levantarse, pero el otro pasó por su lado sin mirarlo mientras se secaba toscamente las lágrimas y salía de allí sin que nadie le evitara el paso. 

–Papá… ¿Osi está bien? Papá está muy triste… –la voz de Jhonny le hizo mirarlo al fin. 

 

Ver al niño con los ojos enrojecidos le hizo abrazarlo con fuerza y asentir. 

 

–Claro que está bien, Jhonny. Lo sé… Vamos a encontrarlo, ¿Sí? Necesito que me digas donde estaban antes de que se perdiera. 

 

Siguiendo las indicaciones de su hijo, algo vagas, logró iniciar su propia búsqueda. Pensó que encontraría a Jean en el camino pero no lo vio, aunque su preocupación principal era su hijo mayor que esperaba pudieran encontrar cuanto antes. 

 

* * *

 

Primero había sido solo por curiosidad. Luego se había encontrado rodeado de gente extraña y finalmente había perdido el rumbo de donde estaba. Cuando unas señoras trataron de hablarle Oswald salió corriendo. Estaba acostumbrado a estar con sus dos padres y ahora no veía a nadie conocido. 

 

Se hizo el valiente todo lo que pudo hasta que el ruido de los adultos se le hizo molesto y logró encontrar un lugar donde ocultarse. Pero estaba tan cómodo que se había dormido en medio de esa pila de ropa, al lado de unas grandes maletas. 

 

¿Cómo podía ponerse a descansar después de su esfuerzo siendo tan miedoso? La verdad era que estaba acostumbrado a jugar a las escondidas y que lo encontrara siempre uno de sus padres, así que Osi no se sentía tan solo. Eso hasta que despertó tiempo después, desorientado y llamando a su familia. Pero nadie contestó. 

 

Con silenciosos sollozos se quedó allí donde estaba. ¿Se había perdido? No estaba seguro. Y cuando escuchó una voz familiar algo lejos se levantó de su posición y comenzó a caminar y poco después a correr en busca del sonido que más conocía en el mundo, además de la voz de su hermano. 

 

–¡Papá! ¡¡Papá!!

–¿Oswald? ¡Oswald! ¡¡Oswald!! 

 

Se aferró a esos brazos como si la vida dependiera de ello y pudo notar que su padre había estado llorando como él. Le tomó el rostro con una mano sin entender bien por qué el mayor seguía así si ya estaban juntos de nuevo, pero los adultos eran raros. 

 

–Lo siento bebé, nunca voy a dejarte solo de nuevo, Osi. Nunca más, nunca, jamás –repitió una y otra vez Jean mientras acunaba a su pequeño en sus brazos y trataba de sonreírle aunque las emociones las tenía a flor de piel. 

 

* * *

 

Luego de varias vueltas y pasillos recorridos, un llamado por los parlantes le hizo retornar por sus pasos hacia la oficina de informaciones. Allí encontró a su esposo y a su hijo mayor que comenzó a llorar fuerte cuando los vio a él y a Jhonny, tuvieron que calmaron a costa de abrazos antes de que pudieran ser capaces de salir de allí.

 

Una vez dieron las gracias a los que habían ayudado en la búsqueda, Otabek acompañó a su familia al coche de Jean, cargando las bolsas pues el canadiense llevaba en sus brazos a sus dos hijos y no parecía tener intenciones de soltarlos hasta que los tuvo a ambos asegurados en sus respectivas sillas. 

 

–Yo conduzco, vendré a buscar el auto mañana y… –Otabek trató de pedirle las llaves al otro hombre, pero desde que se gritaron él no parecía con intenciones de dirigirle la mirada. 

–Nos vemos en la casa –informó Jean con tono seco y sin esperar mucho más entró en el automóvil y se llevó a sus hijos. 

 

Otabek los vio irse con las bolsas todavía en las manos y maldijo entre dientes. Le costó reaccionar para dar con el lugar donde había dejado su propio coche y una vez estuvo dentro golpeó el manubrio más de una vez, frustrado, antes de decidir moverse. 

  
  


No cenaron juntos, Jean se encargó de hacerle la ley del hielo y él no se sentía con ánimos tampoco de decir algo así que lo dejó estar y comió por obligación mientras el otro hombre acostaba a sus retoños en el cuarto que compartían desde pequeños. 

 

Altin se fue a la habitación matrimonial pero por más que esperó el otro no llegó y luego de un largo suspiro y varios minutos se decidió a ir a buscarlo. Los mellizos tenían encendidas sus lámparas de colores para cuidar de sus sueños, y le besó la frente a cada uno, pero no había rastro del canadiense, así que siguió recorriendo la casa. 

 

–Jean… –lo llamó cuando lo vio en la sala de pie, mirando por la ventana hacia un paisaje que ya no se veía por la hora. 

 

Nuevamente el silencio fue toda la respuesta y el mayor pasó a su lado sin regalarle ni una mirada. La tensión era tan evidente que se estaba volviendo insostenible. Se aseguró de que la puerta estuviera debidamente cerrada al igual que las ventanas antes de recorrer el camino hacia el dormitorio donde JJ ya se había acostado, por supuesto, dándole la espalda. 

 

Estaba comenzando a perder la paciencia, solía ser un hombre centrado y pacífico dentro de lo posible. Pero luego de todo ese día lo que menos quería era terminar así de enfadado y realmente necesitaba escuchar al canadiense. Se metió en la cama, sin apagar la luz y se acercó todo lo posible notando la tensión en el cuerpo ajeno cuando le tocó la espalda. 

 

–Jean… Por favor… –pidió una vez más y al no tener respuesta decidió tomar medidas más drásticas. 

 

Tuvo que forcejear, por supuesto. Pero ser el alfa tenía sus ventajas y en ese momento la fuerza extra le ayudó para hacer girar al otro cuerpo aunque tuvo que sentarse encima para que no siguiera huyendo. 

 

–Jean… Mírame –ordenó, pero el hombre era terco.

 

De la barbilla lo tomó para obligarlo a verlo directamente y notó el mismo dolor que había generado en esos ojos horas atrás. 

 

–¿Qué quieres? –preguntó el mayor con los ojos todavía rojos. 

–Jean-Jacques Altin-Leroy… –lo llamó por el nombre completo y vio como esos ojos se humedecían, odiaba tener la culpa. 

–¿Vas a decirme lo inútil que soy de nuevo? –preguntó con dureza. 

–Jean… Por favor… –suspiró más cansado que nunca. 

–¿Vas a recordarme que no soy capaz de cuidar de mis propios hijos? No lo necesito, ¿Bien? Así que déjame tranquilo. 

–No… –se negó sin dudarlo. 

–¡¿No?!

 

Le soltó el rostro y luego se acomodó sobre el hombre que reclamó por el peso extra aunque no hizo mucho por apartarlo cuando lo tuvo abrazado. Se quedó ahí varios segundos antes de encontrar algo que decir que sirviera en esos momentos, pero todo era difícil. El día había dejado a ambos dañados. 

 

–Lo siento por lo que te dije antes… Nunca dije que tuvieras la culpa. Jamás lo pensaría. Sé cuánto los quieres y lo importantes que son para ti, y también lo son para mí. ¿Entiendes? Tú y ellos. Son todo para mí. 

 

Notó el temblor creciendo en el pecho del mayor y como intentaba contener los sollozos, se sintió algo roto entonces, pero evitó pensar en sí mismo. 

 

–¿Puedes perdonarme? Por favor… Habla conmigo, Jean… –pidió abrazándolo con firmeza contra él. 

–… Beka… Todo fue mi culpa… –lo escuchó susurrar y nuevamente lo sintió llorar, de forma amarga y desesperada. Pero esa vez estaba él ahí, así que lo sostuvo en sus brazos y le acarició el cabello y la espalda esperando que se calmara. 

–No es tu culpa, mon cher… Y no pasó nada al final. Tranquilo, ¿Sí? No vamos a dejar que pase de nuevo tampoco –lo reconfortó como pudo y JJ se apegó a él abrazándolo al fin y asintiendo contra su hombro. 

–T-tenía tanto miedo… Y tu no estabas… Y no podía correr y dejar a Jhonny… 

–Lo sé, fue difícil… Pero ya pasó… Yo me sentí perdido cuando te escuché por el teléfono. 

 

Los sollozos se fueron tranquilizando al fin, Otabek dejó de estar encima de Jean y se acomodó a su lado acariciándole el rostro con una mano para limpiarle las lágrimas, con la otra todavía lo sostenía firme de la espalda. 

 

–¿Soy un mal padre…? –le escuchó preguntar después. 

–No, por supuesto que no. Oswald sabe que eres su héroe… Y Jhonny también, aunque no están acostumbrados a verte llorar –comentó mirándolo fijo. 

–Soy un desastre… –balbuceó el mayor. 

–No lo eres Jean –le repitió y le besó la frente. 

–Gracias Beka… Y… Lo siento por haberte gritado antes. 

 

Altin lo miró con una ceja en alto y luego llevó su mano a acariciarle en la espalda baja. 

 

–Mhm… Creo que necesito más que una disculpa por eso… –comentó fingiendo estar distraído mientras lo tocaba más de la cuenta. 

–¡Beka! ¡N-no es el momento! –le chilló JJ inflando las mejillas. 

–Está bien… Pero pronto lo será, ¿Ok? Solo no dejes de hablarme…

 

_ Te necesito  _ y  _ No me dejes _ . Eran las palabras que todavía costaba que salieran de su boca. Una cosa era aceptar que tenía sentimientos tan fuertes con alguien y otra era ser más abierto con sus palabras, cosa que no había logrado de momento aunque Jean era un buen ejemplo de cómo hacerlo y siempre estaba dispuesto a hablar con seriedad cuando se trataba de los temas importantes. 

 

–Te amo… –le escuchó susurrar y lo vio pegar la frente con la suya, cerrando los ojos después, había sido un día demasiado largo. 

–Yo también te amo Jean –cerró los ojos poco después aunque primero apagó la luz. 

 

No lo soltó en el resto de la noche y tampoco a la mañana siguiente. Habían muchas cosas que necesitaban mejorar como pareja, más ahora que tenían a dos pequeños bajo su cuidado, pero eso no había dañado lo que sentían el uno por el otro y Altin estaba agradecido de su familia y de la vida misma. Y con todo lo ocurrido quería cuidarlos más que nunca, a los tres, porque eran lo más importante que tenía. Quería evitarles esos dolores y tristezas, y esperaba que el cumpleaños resultara bien, se aseguraría de que así fuera. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias por leer si llegaron hasta aquí!!!!
> 
> Vamos avanzando en el tiempo. Pareciera que esta familia solo vive en problemas, pero ya que esto es Domesticity no se pueden quejar XD Lo bueno es que los bebés están bien y que los mayores ya también. 
> 
> Saludos!!!


End file.
